


Something New

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: Michele is happy to welcome his boyfriend Georgi in Italy after his flight from St. Petersburg. He is glad just to be with him, but Georgi prepared a surprise for their reunion.
Relationships: Michele Crispino/Georgi Popovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



“I always love seeing the lights at night,” Georgi said, smiling as he looked outside over the airfield.

He stood by the window, a shade against the neon-lit buildings of the Rome-Fiumicino airport and the grey sky above, which was kept from ever looking truly dark by all the lights on the ground. Since Georgi’s flight had arrived almost at midnight, they had decided to rent a room in one of the chain hotels that were scattered about the airport. They would move on to Naples tomorrow, after a short trip to Rome for sight-seeing, but Georgi had wanted some rest after the flight, since he didn’t sleep well on planes, and Michele could never say no to him, despite the fact that he would have gladly bundled Georgi into his car tonight. The sight of Georgi in his home, sitting on his couch, strolling around his kitchen, laying in his bed, were images that had followed him around for weeks. They had only gotten to be together in hotel rooms until now, at Rostelecom when they had kissed for the first time, at the Golden Spin of Zagreb, at Europeans, Worlds.

Of course, it didn’t really matter where they were as long as Georgi was back with him. Michele stepped up to the window.

“We could stay late tomorrow and see Rome when it gets dark,” he said. “They light up the Colosseum.”

“Won’t you be too tired to drive?”

“It’s only three hours to Naples.”

Besides, if it got him Georgi smiling at him like he did now, Michele wouldn’t care if he sat behind the wheel all night.

They watched a behemoth of a double-deck plane slowly creeping along the runway.

“I’m going to take a shower. I will be right back,” Georgi said, pushing off the window sill.

“Okay.”

As Georgi disappeared into the bathroom, Michele sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled up instagram on his phone. By the time he’d scrolled through his feed down to a photo he’d seen Sara post this morning, he realised he hadn’t taken in any of the other pictures or comments or anything but the sound of running water from the bathroom.

Georgi and him had only slept together a handful of times, yet it had been enough to completely twist Michele’s view on sex. He’d always figured it almost predatory somehow, but then, he’d only ever closely thought about what other men might want to do to Sara, not what he himself could be doing to other men. Georgi had opened a door to something much different than the quick, mechanic masturbation sessions he’d had before – he’d made Michele start fantasising. 

Not always an advantage, Michele found, tightly crossing his hands over his lap to hide the fact that he was growing hard. He could imagine Georgi’s naked body wet under the stream, his carefully coiffed hair loose, water running down the dip of his spine and his backside, over his broad chest and muscular thighs.

The bathroom door opened.

Michele almost jumped, and then really did, for Georgi stood in the doorway pretty much exactly as he’d imagined him, though more damp than dripping wet, with the branded hotel towel he’d used to dry himself in his hand.

“I – do you... need your clothes?” Michele asked. He realised now Georgi hadn’t taken anything fresh to wear out of his bag.

“Do I?” Georgi asked as he strode across the room and sat down next to him.

He looked stern as he levelled an inquisitive gaze at Michele, but broke out into a smile at Michele’s flabbergasted gaze. Gently, he put his head on Michele’s shoulder.

“You could have joined me,” he said.

“I wouldn’t bother you straight after travelling,” Michele answered, somewhat offended at the suggestion.

He might regrettably not be much better than the horndogs chasing after Sara now, but he still had some manners. Georgi could have been tired and uncomfortable after sitting on the plane for hours, after all.

From the corners of his eyes, he saw Georgi smile.

“I got cleaned up now, though.”

Michele opened his mouth and realised there was no reason not to go with this. That freedom still made his head spin a little bit. He’d probably have a chance to sleep with Georgi almost every night that he was here, since Georgi seemed eager, and then they could wake up without an alarm clock and have breakfast together and not shove all their time between skating and press appointments and flights to different countries.

Michele turned and kissed him. Georgi moved in closer, his hands cupping Michele’s face. He was still warm from the shower and Michele realised with a jolt there was something attractive about seeing his shirt and black jeans against Georgi’s naked skin. He’d figured Georgi had forgotten to grab new clothes and taken the opportunity, but now he wondered if Georgi had come out here like this already in the hopes of seducing him.

One of Georgi’s hands dropped to smooth down his chest and stomach and landed on his thigh, leaving Michele’s erection to prod against his wrist. Georgi made a small sound of surprise into his mouth, but before Michele could get embarrassed, he had already cupped his palm over his cock.

“I want to try something new,” Georgi said, pulling back from the kiss. “Can I?”

“Sure.”

Michele had no idea what Georgi was talking about, but everything Georgi had shown him so far had been burned into his brain in the best way possible.

“Stay like this.”

Georgi moved off the side of the bed and onto the floor, gently pushing Michele’s knees apart to sit between them and Michele’s trousers were suddenly that much tighter. Georgi had sucked his cock a couple of times before, but they had always both been on the bed for it. He hadn’t thought he would enjoy the sight of his boyfriend kneeling on the floor before him, but Georgi didn’t look unhappy or subdued down there, nuzzling the inside of Michele’s thigh. It was definitely new to see him take up such a position and without a shred of clothes on him, too. He smiled up at Michele and Michele could feel his ears burn as he blushed.

Even just Georgi’s fingers brushing him to tug down the zipper of his jeans had him squirming. Thankfully, Georgi managed to free him quickly, pulling his cock out of his underwear, too.

“Do you have a condom?” Georgi asked. “There are some in my bag, otherwise.”

He craned his neck to look for his luggage, but Michele shook his head.

“No, I, I brought some.”

Somehow, Michele felt intensely awkward admitting that he’d hoped they would have sex if not tonight, then maybe in the morning. Georgi didn’t comment on it, though, so apparently it was okay. He dug through his backpack, which he’d left at the side of the bed, and with fumbling fingers managed to free one of the silver squares and hand it to Georgi.

There were some things that he loved to watch Georgi doing which felt like they shouldn’t even count as sexual, like Georgi ripping open the condom packaging and rolling the condom over his cock. The movement was practiced – Georgi hadn’t had a boyfriend before Michele, but unlike him, he hadn’t come to this relationship a virgin.

When Georgi’s had pulled the condom all the way down, his hand stayed there loosely draped around the base of Michele’s cock. He barely had a moment to appreciate that sensation before Georgi lowered his mouth over him.

He had not forgotten how good this felt, since he’d thought about it a lot jerking off, but memory couldn’t live up to the real thing. More than just the heat and wet slide of Georgi’s tongue, Michele loved how Georgi looked enraptured, fully concentrated on Michele only. Carefully, Michele reached down and ran his hand over Georgi’s hair, enjoying how soft it felt. He drew in air through gritted teeth as his cock met the yielding flesh of the back of Georgi’s mouth.

Then Georgi kept going, pushing his head down until Michele’s cock was down his throat.

Involuntarily, Michele’s hand tightened in his hair as he gasped out. As he let go, he immediately clawed into the bedding instead, feeling like a coiled spring as he struggled to keep his hips from snapping up. Georgi had never done _that_ before. The pressure from all sides was overwhelming and the sight of Georgi gagging around him, but pushing on with continued determination, taking him in deep with each downward thrust, was like something out of a porno. Every movement of Georgi’s mouth made a wet sound that was both impossibly indecent and hot like open flames. Michele helplessly pawed at him, grabbing his shoulders, thumb stroking over Georgi’s neck, staring at Georgi swallowing down his length.

He came embarrassingly quickly, imagining himself spilling down Georgi’s throat. Georgi kept close, nose almost in the curls of Michele’s pubic hair, and only leaned back when Michele’s breath had slowed. He smiled as he pulled off the condom, flushed and wide-eyed. Looking down, Michele saw Georgi was hard himself.

He was still grasping for words, but he managed to pull Georgi up onto the bed after he’d disposed of the condom. Georgi was quick to slide into his arms, the position he liked most, Michele had learned. He reached for Georgi’s cock, which pressed up against the buttons and crisp fabric of his shirt, and gave it firm strokes with his still shaking hand. Georgi’s lips were wet and red and Michele couldn’t help but nip at them as he kissed him, drinking up Georgi’s quick breath.

Georgi rutted into his palm and Michele wondered if he could get hard again right now because realising how excited Georgi had gotten from sucking him off went straight through him. He held him tight and Georgi sighed his name as he squeezed close, pressing his face against the crook of Michele’s neck. He came into his hand only moments later, stifling a moan against Michele’s skin. He was always loud and Michele kind of wanted to know how loud he could get, but of course they couldn’t test that in a hotel. Tomorrow night, though, maybe...

They laid entangled on top of the beige sheets for a long moment, not saying anything und Michele glanced over at Georgi.

“Where did you learn to do that?” he burst out.

Georgi chuckled. “I practiced.”

“Practiced?” Michele asked, confused. He could not imagine Georgi going behind his back, but the unhappy thought still wriggled in the back of his mind.

“I bought a... well, something to practice on,” Georgi said, now looking a bit embarrassed himself. “It was a bit smaller than you.”

Michele shifted nervously, feeling his cock actually stirring at the mental image of Georgi diligently training for when he would meet Michele again with the help of a toy. It was the perfect mix of scandalous and romantic. He wondered if Georgi had brought it.

“You were really good.”

Georgi pressed against his side. He stroked over Michele’s chest, but quickly lifted his hand again.

“I came all over your shirt. We should wash it and hang it up to dry.” Georgi smiled. “You can wear one of mine tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” Michele said, trying not to show just how much he liked the idea.

It would probably be a simple button-down shirt, he expected, since that was most of Georgi’s wardrobe, and considering their similar size and build, it’d be indistinguishable from his own clothes. Still, _he_ would know that he was wearing his boyfriend’s shirt, something he’d never done before.

“Take the shirt off,” Georgi said, sitting, and Michele obliged him, ridding himself of his jeans, too, so he was only in his underwear now. He watched from the bed as Georgi got up and went to rinse the shirt and soak it in the bathroom sink.

“I missed you,” Michele admitted, suddenly overcome by the thought.

“I missed you, too,” Georgi said gravely and turned to look at him. “Even though we were chatting so much. Video is not the same.”

Michele nodded his head. Suddenly, the two weeks Georgi would spend here seemed like not a lot of time at all.

“You know...” Georgi turned the hot water up, words coming slowly, carefully, “I wondered if I could meet your coach while I’m here. Yakov has his hands full next season with Victor coming back...”

Michele sat up straight.

“You’re thinking about moving here for the season?”

He knew he sounded overjoyed, there was no hiding it. Georgi’s face went through a series of expressions, first surprise, then joy, finally deep relief.

“I thought about it, yes. I didn’t know if it would be too early to suggest...”

“Not at all,” Michele said as he stood.

Maybe for some people it would be, but as soon as he had decided that Georgi would be his lover, that he would care for him and protect him as much as Sara, the separation had become painful.

He walked over to take Georgi in his arms and as Georgi melted against him, Michele wished it were already the next season so he didn’t have to let Georgi go again.


End file.
